Temporary Babysitting
by ZMBE12
Summary: What would happen if you had to temporarily babysit your future child, because you were protecting it from villains who want to kidnap it? Not for a couple of days or months, but for four years? What if you didn't know you were going to marry your teammate, or even have children with them? Beast Boy and Raven are going to find out. Welcome to "Temporary Babysitting"
1. We Drew Up Hope

**I got this idea when I was driving down the road today. I think I needed a break from LIADW. I want to be able to alternate between the stories so that I won't get tired from writing one story.**

**So here is this story. If I could add a third genre to this story, I would. It's kind of a humor/romance/adventure story.**

**Of course this is a BBxRae story, with a little bit of RobxStar!**

**Give it a shot. No flames!**

XxX

Temporary Babysitting

Part One

Chapter One: We Drew Up Hope

XxX

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy. Before I send you to another dimension," threatens a young sorceress, who is right now, trying to indulge into her new book.

"Aw! C'mon Rae! Just one game of Ghosts and I'll leave you alone!" Begs a green, teen changeling.

The young demon/sorceress sighs in annoyance before looking up from her book, "No, you won't. You will annoy me about five minutes later, probably to force tofu down my throat."

Beast Boy looks shocked, while clutching two xbox 360 controllers in each of his hands. He looks at her amethyst eyes, which are filled with no emotions. He gives her a charming smile before walking closer to her. She looks at him.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Rae?" Beast Boy begs as he drops down to both of his knees and brings both of his hands into a begging motion.

Raven rolls her eyes, sighs and closes her book. She stands up from the couch she had been sitting on. Beast Boy stands up from his position and is now looking down at the short, violet haired girl. Raven's emotion still staying platonic stands up on her tip-toes.

"No, now leave me alone, before you push me too far," Raven says as she begins to walk out of the Common Room and adds, "Don't call me Rae, it's Ra-ven."

She's about to the door until she hears him mumble something under his breath, curiosity getting the best of her she turns around and looks at him.

"Care to say it again, because unlike you, I wasn't born with animal-like instincts," Raven says emotionlessly as she looks straight at him.

Beast Boy's face drops for a second before responding back, "Neither was I."

Raven looks at him with a confused look before asking, "What?"

"I wasn't born with animal-like instincts either. Maybe if you weren't so focused on your own powers, maybe you would know more about everyone else. It's not always about you, Raven," Beast Boy says with sadness and slowly ends it with spitefulness.

"Excuse me? But if I don't keep my emotions-"

"Under control, I can seriously hurt you guys! Blah! Blah! Blah! That's a bunch of bullshit, Raven! You're not the only one with unstable powers!" Beast Boy yells at Raven, who just keeps her emotionless composure.

"I don't see your powers blowing up the tower when you cry. I don't see your powers destroying the furniture when you laugh. I don't see any destruction from you when you express any of your powers," Raven says in monotone, but her annoyance and anger is quickly building.

"That's not what I'm getting at! I'm saying that all of us have powers that come with downsides. It's not all about you and your powers! Like I said, maybe you would know that if you weren't so selfish," Beast Boy continues you to yell at Raven.

"Selfish? Me? Selfish? Yeah. I am. Because I don't worry about the safety of your being," Raven says with sarcasm while a stereo that is sitting on top of a table began to glow in black and shake violently.

"I'm not saying that you don't care about our safety, Raven! I'm just saying that you're not the only one with unfortunate powers!" Beast Boy yells back, not even noticing the stereo.

"If anyone is selfish, it's you. You only care about you and what will benefit you," Raven says back calmly, which is slowing becoming harder to do.

Beast Boy chuckles and throws his arms up, "Wow, really? I'm the only person that tries to include you in stuff, tries to make you laugh, and tries to take your mind off of your damn powers."

Raven doesn't say anything back. She just tries to contain her anger, which is slowly slipping through.

"You're a heartless person Raven. But maybe that's just what comes along with being part demon, right?"

The stereo blew up and Beast Boy is lifted off the ground for a split second before he is thrown back a couple of feet.

The sound of the stereo was loud enough to bring all the other titans into the Common Room. They missed a good deal of the argument and all they had to go by was the smoking remains of the stereo and Beast Boy sitting on his butt in front of the huge TV.

Robin looks at the stereo with a knowing glance before looking at Raven with a raised eyebrow, "Raven?

"Yeah?" She asks in monotone.

"Any idea what happened to my stereo?"

Raven looks at the remains of the stereo and then back at Robin. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Not a clue."

She doesn't say anything else and leaves quickly through the double doors.

Everyone then turns their attention to Beast Boy, who is now sitting up.

"Friend Beast Boy, what has happened?" Starfire asks with much curiosity in her voice, while floating over to him and helping him to his feet.

Beast Boy grunts in anger as he quickly wipes the dust off of his bottom and answers back to Starfire.

"She's just a selfish person! She's always concerned about herself and her own powers! She doesn't even know how we got any of our powers, except Robin and Starfire!"

"Well she knows how I got mine too, so it looks like you are the only one she doesn't really know about," Cyborg says to Beast Boy.

"Maybe she just doesn't care about me enough to know about how I got my powers…" Beast Boy mainly says to himself.

"Why does it even matter?" Robin says to Beast Boy while giving him a look.

Beast Boy could feel his face heat up quick in embarrassment before answering, "It doesn't. But she just makes me so angry that she seems to care so much about everyone else and even herself."

"Don't even worry about it-"

Cyborg is cut off by the Tower's alarm going off, signaling that the city is in trouble. Robin quickly clicks on the TV to see who or what was causing the distress. What they saw confused them more than anything they had ever seen. It seems to be the same magic that is similar to Raven's except that it has a white aura rather than black. The white magic is in the form of a raven, but it didn't appear like it is destroying the city. It just seems to be flying around in circles.

"What the heck is that thing?" Cyborg asks to no one in particular.

"I have no idea." Robin says distantly before realizing who they needed for this.

He pulls out his communicator and calls Raven down to the Common Room, who appears a couple seconds later through the double doors.

"What's going-?" Raven is cut off by the sudden flicker of lights.

Everyone looks up at the lights and then back at the screen, which had nothing but the city on it. The lights finally stop flickering, but stay on. Everyone looks at Raven for a couple of seconds before looking at each other. Raven didn't like the awkward glances she just got.

"Why are you all looking at me like that-" Raven is cut off again, but by herself. She suddenly feels a very powerful pain to her head, mainly behind her chakra.

She grabs her head in pain and drops to her knees. Everyone became very alarmed by their friend's sudden pain. When they got close enough, she whispers something, but no one could hear it. Beast Boy kneels down beside her and tries to understand the words she is whispering, but he is beginning to think that she is not talking to them.

"What's she saying, Beast Boy?" Robin asks.

"She's not talking to us, but she keeps saying, 'Come to the roof,'" Beast Boy says as he stands up from Raven, who is still holding her head.

"No…just…me…" Raven says, completely out of it.

Her eyes are wide, but she is still aware of everything that is going on. She stands up from the ground and quickly levitates from it and phases through the ceiling, leaving the other titans in the Common Room.

They all look at each other.

"So, should we follow her?" Cyborg asks in concern.

"She said not to," Beast Boy answers back.

Robin gives him an astonished look, "Really? Of all the times that you want to listen to her, you choose today to listen?"

"She's not in any danger!" Beast Boy yells at the boy wonder, which just shakes his head.

"I don't care, we need to make sure! If you're just saying that because of your stupid fight, then get over it. Come on titans, to the roof!" Robin yells as he runs out of the Common Room and to go to the roof.

Everyone else runs after Robin, except Beast Boy who is a little skeptical about it, but decides to follow anyway.

When they get up on the roof, they notice that Raven is in front of someone, who looks exactly like her, just a little taller. It's hard to tell what the person looks like, because he or she has their hood up, like Raven. They appear to be talking.

Robin whispers to Beast Boy, "Try to hear what they are saying."

Beast Boy sighs and steps in front of the group.

"There's no need to eavesdrop, you're more than welcome to listen too," They voice says to the group from beneath the hood.

Everyone freezes as they've been caught trying to spy. They slowly make their way out of the tiny doorway and onto the roof. They all walk behind Raven and listen to what is going on.

"As I was about to say, I need you and the other Teen Titans help, please," The voice asks. All of them could tell it's a woman's voice.

"Well, what do you need…exactly?" Robin asks in caution.

The white cloaked woman removes her hood and everyone is in shock. When the woman reveals herself, she has identical hair and eyes as Raven.

"I actually require Raven's help the most, but more help would be great. It's actually a two person job," The woman answers as she looks at Raven and then at specifically Beast Boy.

"Well, first, who are you and why do you need my help?" Raven asks in confusion.

"Hopefully you will take this well, I don't exactly remember how I acted when I was your age. Try not to freak out. And if you need proof, I will prove it to you," The woman starts to say.

Raven takes notice that the woman is holding a bundled something in a black blanket. "What are you holding?"

The woman sighs and then says, "That's why I'm here. If you let me finish, I'll explain that too. It's nothing too dangerous, so don't start lazerbolting, or booyahing, or batteranging me with attacks."

They all look at each other and then at the woman who is now removing the blanket. Everyone tries to lean up to see what it is but no one could really see. After a couple of seconds, the woman reveals a little baby in her arms. Everyone is looking between the baby and then the woman.

"This is Averi Hope, but I just call her Hope," She says as she pushes the bow, that's wrapped around the baby's head, back a little more and out of her eyes.

Everyone looks confused, that's when Raven speaks up, "Okay, what does she have to do with me?"

"I need you to watch her for me," The woman states, rather than asks.

Raven's expression doesn't change, "Eh, I'm not really the babysitter type person."

"It's not a question, Raven. It's a demand. I need you to watch her. Please, I'm begging you," The woman says as her expression of worry deepens.

"Why do I need to watch her?" Raven asks in annoyance. "I don't even know you."

"No, you don't know me. But I'm you, in ten years. I have no choice, but to ask you to watch her," The woman says, receiving a bewildered look from all the titans.

"Prove to us that you're-" Robin begins to say but is cut off by Raven.

"Don't worry, she is me and I believe her," Raven says to Robin and then turns back to her future self, "But why do I have to watch her and who is she?"

"This is my, well, if you want to be technical. She is actually your daughter and mine," The woman pauses as she watches Raven's expression change to confusion.

"How is she possibly your- my kid, I know that genes are crazy, but she has blonde hair and a few freckles, if you haven't noticed lately, we don't have blonde hair or freckles," Raven explains as she walks closer to her future self and Hope.

"This is true, but someone else has those features, besides, you can't see right now, but Hope has our eyes. But I'm not here to discuss genes. There is a great deal of chaos going on in the future right now and it just isn't safe for her to be there. I just need you to watch her, please. I'm begging you," The future Raven says as she hands over Hope to Raven, who awkwardly holds the baby.

Robin starts talking, "Look I understand that something must be happening in the future, but Raven is only nineteen years old, and we have-"

"I'll do it. I mean, it is my child too," Raven says as she really begins to look at the baby, who is sleeping with her eyes closed tight, "How long do I need to watch her?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think this destruction in my time will end too soon. Let me go ahead and tell you, there is a great evil in ten years, they're all after my two children, but my son is old enough to fight alongside with his father. Hope, however, is just an infant, but everyone is aware that she is the ultimate superhero if she is brought up by good. That's why everyone wants her, because she will have unspeakable powers," The future Raven explains to Raven and the group.

"What ultimate villain could possibly want her? Who is it?" Robin asks in curiosity

"The ultimate evil is someone you've never encountered, but everyone you could possibly ever imagine is with him," The future Raven says to him.

Raven feels the young baby moving around in her arms. She looks down at her, but the baby still has her eyes closed.

"You still didn't answer my question. How long do we have watch her?"

"I really do hate to ask this, but I really have no choice, but you need to watch her until she is five. She's one right now," The future Raven states, instantly knowing this would set of Raven and Robin both.

"Raven needs to watch this child for almost four years?! We can't possibly do this! That's way too long! We have a job right now to protect this city, not to babysit children," Robin says to the future Raven, who just gives him a crazy look.

"Okay, so you just want her to go back with me, be abducted by the villains, and the entire world be destroyed, just because you can't take care of a baby for three, measly years. Grow up, Robin. You will have children in the future too, in fact. About six of them," The future Raven spits back at the young boy wonder.

Robin shuts his mouth and looks like he is about to pass out, "I have six kids?"

The future Raven chuckles, "No. Just one and she's beautiful."

Robin smiles slightly, but then shakes it away, focusing on the task at hand.

"So, you need me to train her with her powers? Meditation and stuff?" Raven asks her future self who nods.

"Yes. She is quite the handful, she takes after her father. I haven't started meditating with her just yet, she's far too young. I will stop by every few months to see the progress, but this is mainly what I need you to do. Right now, just raise her like a normal baby, feed her, and whatever else, you know how to do that, I can send everything to you by tonight, so you don't have to worry about buying anything. I have everything you will need. My friend has made and bought outfits for Hope until she is about four, so don't worry about that. When she turns three, I want you to begin meditating with her, that's when she will start displaying whatever powers she may have. Like I said, I will stop by to see the progress and I'll help along the way," The future Raven explains while eyes the little girl, with a loving glance.

Raven nods and notices her future self eyeing the baby, so she hands the baby back to her. The Titans just watch as the future Raven loves on her daughter. They wait for her to finish, until Raven speaks up again, but she faces towards the other titans.

"Where will she stay?"

They all thought for a moment, until Cyborg spoke up, "We can turn Terra's old room into Hope's room, that way she will be close to you Raven. It's a couple of doors down."

"That's a glorious idea, friend Cyborg. I would love to decorate the room for the little baby!" Starfire says in excitement as she has stars in her eyes.

Beast Boy looks down at the ground for a minute, which the future Raven notices, but doesn't say anything.

"So, you will do it? Basically raise Hope until she is five years old, with me checking in from time to time. Her living in her own room and you helping her with her power development?" The future Raven asks to all the Titans.

Raven turns around, mainly at Robin, who just reluctantly gives his answer, "Yes, we will help in anyway we can, even if it means temporarily babysitting."

The future Raven sighs in relief, "Thank you so much. You all don't understand how much you are helping everyone out. And please, do not let anything happen to her and don't let anyone know you have her. Don't trust anyone."

They all nod in agreement.

The future Raven smiles as she looks down at her daughter. She kisses her cheek and then hands her over to Raven.

"Here's her carrier and blanket. I have already managed to put everything you need into the room, but you will need to set it up the way you all want. I need to hurry up and get back to the other Titans. I said I wouldn't be gone long," the future Raven says as she walks up and kisses Hope's cheek one last time, which finally makes her eyes open, to reveal two beautiful orbs of amethyst eyes, "Oh yeah? Now you want to wake up from your nap?"

Hope doesn't say anything, but she looks over to her real mom and smiles brightly, revealing four little teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom.

"Bye Hope, I love you. Please be good for them. I will stop by to see you little girl. Mommy, Daddy and Bro-Bro Drew love you so much," The future Raven says as she lets a few tears drip down her face, "Once again, thank you all so much. I will see you guys in a couple of months, but Raven if you need to get a hold of me, you know how to reach me."

Raven nods as she shifts Hope so that she has both of her legs wrapped around Raven's waist. That's when Hope really notices that someone else is holding her. She understood that she wasn't in danger and she likes this person who is holding her. Hope giggles, rather cutely, and brings her small baby hands to Raven's hair and grabs a fistful of her violet hair, receiving an annoyed sigh from Raven.

"Aw, she likes you Raven. Well, I have to leave now Titans. Once again, thank you so much," The future Raven says as she begins to make a portal again, before she steps through she looks at Hope once last time, who just smiles brightly and claps her hands together. The future Raven steps though and the portal slowly closes up.

Raven turns around to face the other titans and awkwardly says, "I guess I'm a teen mom."

"No, I think you're just a temporary babysitter, for your future child," Robin says as he walks up to the baby, "Which is such a little cutie."

Robin starts to baby talk to the little girl, who just looks at him in curiosity. Raven slowly walks past the group.

"We should start on the room, it's getting dark and it is pretty cold out here," Starfire says as she follows Raven, while everyone follows.

Except Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Hey man, are you okay? You seem like you're sad," Cyborg says to the green teen.

Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, I'll get over it."

"Are you upset about the baby?"

"No, not about the child," Beast Boy answers back.

"Were you expecting it to be green?"

Beast Boy's face lit up with a red tint, "Uh, no. Besides, there could be a good chance that my kids wouldn't or would be green."

Cyborg nods in agreement and then puts a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "I'm sorry, for now, let's just try to get the room set up."

Beast Boy nods and then makes his way to Terra's old room with Cyborg following behind him.

XxX

"I do not think this is how you set up the crib of sleeping, friend Cyborg. It looks like a cage for an animal," Starfire says to the mechanical man who is just finishing up the final touches to Hope's crib.

The crib appears to be made out of a dark wood, pretty smoothed and furnished. The bed set is all matching and almost appears to have came together in an entire set. The blanket that covers the mattress is violet colored and the blanket that is in the crib is the same one that covered Hope and she even had a little pillow in there that is violet and black, and sewn in is 'Hope'.

"Well, I got the diaper changing table up, or at least I think I do?" Robin announces while putting his hands on his hips, proudly.

Starfire floats over to Robin, "Earthly infantry is strange. Why must you have a table to change them?"

"It makes it easier, I guess," Robin responds as he takes in the appearance of the table.

The table is made out of the same wood as the crib and the padded little pillow that holds Hope is covered with a violet colored case. And the diapers even have violet or black designs on them, almost appears custom made.

Beast Boy has been particularly quiet, while hanging up pictures and even connecting up the iPod that the future Raven had given them with a stereo. It's specifically has her lullaby music on it. He's been pretty quiet.

Raven has noticed this. She had just laid out her black blanket on the floor, with a couple of child-safe toys, and allowed to let Hope crawl around on the floor.

Raven looks over at Beast Boy, who is now finishing up connecting the baby monitor. Raven walks over to him.

"You can give me the other part of the monitor and I'll put it in my room," Raven says to Beast Boy who just nods in agreement and hands it over to Raven. He begins to walk away from her, but Raven stops him.

"What do you want, Raven?"

"I just wanted apologize for earlier. I'm sorry for treating you like that and saying those things, they were mean," Raven says as she looks at Beast Boy's face, which softens lightly, "I just think its best that we all get along, for the sake of this baby."

Beast Boy smiles slightly, "Yeah. I'm sorry too, Rae. I shouldn't have called you heartless. You obviously aren't heartless if you end up having a husband and two kids."

Raven notices his change in his face. She can feel his sadness coming off his body. That's when she finally notices that Hope has crawled her way over to the both of them. Beast Boy looks down to finally get a good look at the little girl. He looks at Raven, who is looking down at the little baby. Raven finally looks at Beast Boy.

"What?"

"Can I pick her up?"

Raven looks a little taken back by the sudden question, "Uh…yeah? I guess if she lets you. If she starts to get squirmy, you can hand her to me."

Beast Boy smiles brightly as he kneels down to pick up the little blonde baby. Raven finally notices the outfit she is wearing. She is wearing a purple, black and gray cheetah print footie pajama and on her head is the same bow she was wearing when she first arrived. The bow had a quilted, black band around her head and a huge purple flower with a white/silver gem in the middle of the flower.

Beast Boy, however, is finally able to see her features. From afar, she looks like a very cute baby, but up close, she is beautiful. She has a few freckles that cover her cheeks and the bridge of her little nose. Her hair is almost platinum blonde and it curls a little at the ends. Her skin is slightly tan, but is still very light-skinned, so it looks very natural. And her eyes are what draw him in. Her eyes are exactly like Raven's, beautiful, amethyst and just amazing, but what he couldn't see before, is that the main color of her eyes are amethyst, but on the inside is a slight emerald color. They were very mesmerizing.

"Hey there little Hope, I'm Beast Boy," Beast Boy says up close to the little baby girl, who is just looking at him, with her wide eyes.

"Don't scare her, Beast Boy. Your fangs are probably intimidating," Raven says in monotone.

"Oh hush, Raven. She's probably digging my ears," Beast Boy says as he wiggles his ears causing the little baby's attention to be drawn to his ears.

Raven watches as Hope gently places her little hand on Beast Boy's ear and then turns her eyes to his face. Beast Boy flashes a toothy grin at the little baby, who instantly returns it.

"Da! D-d-da-da!" Squeals Hope in excitement as she bounces up and down in Beast Boy's arms.

"Wow, I'm surprised," Raven says.

Beast Boy looks at Raven in confusion before asking, "About what?"

"Someone other than Cyborg likes you," Raven says sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Raven."

Upon hearing Raven's voice Hope turns her head and body to find Raven. When she finally locks her eyes on her, she squeals and squirms in Beast Boy's arms.

"Oh no! You don't want to go to her. She's a meanie," Beast Boy baby talks to the little girl who now starts to cry in anger.

"Give her to me, Beast Boy," Raven says in defiance as she takes Hope from Beast Boy's grasp.

Hope instantly calms down. Raven and Beast Boy were too busy worrying about Hope to notice that everyone had left the room.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy asks to himself and then glances at the purple, digital clock in the room. It read 5:45 PM.

"The others must have gone into the Common Room. C'mon Hope," Raven says as she picks up the black blanket from the ground, "Let's go find them. Beast Boy, can you grab a few toys? I don't care which ones."

Beast Boy doesn't say anything, but he does pick up two different toys and follows Raven into the Common Room. All the other Titans are doing their own things. Cyborg is playing video games, Starfire is playing with Silkie and Robin is cleaning the dishes. Raven walks to the right of the couch and lays out the blanket with one hand and Beast Boy helps her straighten it out and puts the toys on the ground.

"Ugh, down you go Hope. I do hope that you can levitate eventually or even levitate at all, you're a big girl," Raven says emotionlessly as she places Hope on the ground, which immediately diverts her attention to her ring toss toy. She just grabs one of the rings and begins to bite on it.

Raven picks up the book she had previously been reading and begins to read where she had left off and finds a seat on the end of the couch.

Beast Boy walks over and sits beside Cyborg and grabs a controller and joins in playing with him.

"Yo Raven, you really got this mother thing down," Cyborg says, while still playing his game against Beast Boy.

Raven looks up from her book and then back down at the page, "It's not too hard. I had practice with Timmy and all them."

"I wonder who her father is, she obviously gets a big majority of her looks from him," Robin says as he continues to clean the dishes.

"Well, he's obviously a Titan or some sort of hero," Raven says while her eyes are still on the page of her book.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asks back.

"Because my future self said that Hope's brother is fighting alongside with her father, he must be a Titan or a hero," Raven explains.

A few minutes of silence slip by until Starfire breaks it.

"Which Titans have blonde hair and freckles?"

Raven sighs in annoyance, "Who knows?"

"Who cares?" Beast Boy mutters angrily as he furiously smashes his buttons to the controller.

Raven looks at him and then back her book, ignoring his comment. Starfire then places Silkie down and goes to wash her hands. Then she walks over to Hope, who is lying down on her back while still chewing on the same ring. Starfire bends down and picks up Hope off of the ground. Hope looks at the alien with wide eyes. She quickly smiles at the alien and starts to giggle loudly.

"Who is your father, Hope? Who is your daddy, little Hope?" Starfire asks in baby talk as she bounces her up and down.

Hope stops looking at Starfire and then starts to look around the room quickly, trying to focus her amethyst eyes on her surroundings. Everyone is now looking at Hope, watching to see what she does.

When Hope finally stops turning her head they look to see who she had stopped on. She is looking at Beast Boy and stretching her arms out.

"Da-Da! D-d-d-da!" Hope yells in happiness as she tries to stretch out far enough to reach Beast Boy.

Starfire giggles, "That is not your father, Hope. He is green."

Beast Boy's heart drops, but quickly gives a fake smile, then continues his game with Cyborg.

Raven closes her book and stands up from her seat. She walks over to Starfire and takes Hope from her arms.

"I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. I don't know if she wakes up throughout the night or not," Raven says as she picks up the blanket and shakes off the dust and toys, "Night."

Everyone watches Raven leave the room and when she is completely gone, everyone starts talking.

"I want to know who the father of Hope is," Starfire says as she watches Robin take a seat on the couch along with the others.

"Who do we know that is blonde and has freckles?" Robin asks.

Beast Boy, who is growing more and more annoyed with the subject decided to input his opinion, "Why don't we just shut up about it?! It's none of our business!"

No one is able to say a word, because right after he said that the lights flicker on and off and then a portal is seen on the floor in front of the couch. It's the same as Raven's. It's black and not white like the future Raven's was. Everyone is on their guard as they watch and wait in anxiousness, curious to see what is about to come out of the portal.

A few seconds later, a short kid is standing in place where the portal had just been. The kid had his head covered with a semi-tight black hoodie and is wearing black sweatpants that have a green stripe going down the sides of his legs. And he is wearing shoes that are very familiar, which are gray with black straps.

All the Titans eye the young kid carefully, and they don't attack just yet.

"I won't hurt you guys. I just came to see someone," The voice says, indicating that he is a boy.

Robin speaks up, a little harsh, "Who do you want to see? Who are you?"

"Show yourself," Starfire asks the kid.

The young boy raises his gray hands up to his hood. He grabs his hood and pulls it down.

The tension and silence is so thick, it almost felt hard to breathe.

"Oh…" Starfire starts to say but is cut off by Cyborg.

"My…" Cyborg says as he's interrupted by Beast Boy.

"God…" Beast Boy finishes for everyone.

The young boy finally reveals his face. He has hair that looks very similar to Beast Boy's, but has the same color hair as Raven. His eyes are big and colored just like Hope's, which are purple with emerald on the inside. His skin color is identical to Raven's, but a lot of his features resemble Beast Boy.

"My name is Andrew, and I'm here to see Hope," The young boy says in monotone, just like Raven does.

No one is able to speak until Robin does.

"Why do you need to see her?"

"Because, my mom sent me here to clear up any questions or confusion. So really I'm here for Hope, Raven and Beast Boy," Andrew says emotionlessly.

Everyone looks at Beast Boy and then at Andrew.

"Why do you need me?" Beast Boy asks in confusion.

"My mom told me to put this in the easiest terms that I can for you," Andrew says to Beast Boy who is just looking at him, waiting for him to give him an answer.

Andrew is about to say something until the double doors to the Common Room open up, revealing Raven and Hope.

Raven looks at the young boy and at the other Titans who are now looking at her and Hope.

"Who are you?" Raven asks in question as she eyes the boy carefully, while walking down the steps and holding Hope, who hasn't even looked at the young boy.

Hope then looks to the front and makes direct eye contact with her brother, which causes her to go into a fit. She starts reaching towards him and starts squirming in Raven's arms.

Andrew looks at sister and then at Raven. Raven grows impatient.

"Don't make me ask again, who are you?"

The boy sighs and says, "I'm Andrew Logan. I'm Hope's brother…"

Everyone is silent until he finishes his sentence.

"…And I'm the son of you," Andrew pauses as he points at Raven, "And you," he says again as he points at Beast Boy.

Everyone looks between Beast Boy and Raven. Everything is silent until the Xbox 360 is engulfed in black energy and explodes into bits and pieces.

"Not the Xbox…" Cyborg says sadly as he picks up the bits and pieces of the remains of the Xbox.

"Beast Boy is my future husband…?" Raven says slowly.

Andrew nods.

"…And you and Hope are our children…?" Beast Boy asks slowly.

Andrew nods again.

Beast Boy's head begins to feel a little dizzy. He slowly stands up from the couch and the entire world feels like it is spinning a million miles an hour.

"I think…uh…I need to take…a nap…" Beast Boy says as his eyes close and his body goes limp.

Everyone looks at Beast Boy who has passed out on the ground.

Andrew rolls his eyes and picks Beast Boy off the ground with his telekinetic powers and places him on the couch before saying,

"Greaaaaaat, my dad was a moron…"

XxX

**That's the end of chapter one and the beginning of Part one! Woohoo!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**Please Review and give me feedback!**

**I think I'm really gonna enjoy writing this story. It will be a lot of fun!**

**Thanks my loves! **

**-ZMBE**


	2. Roomies!

**Thank you guys for taking a look at the story, I decided that I'm going to continue with this story.**

**Anyways, just a heads up, Andrew is six years old. Raven is 19, Beast Boy is 19, Robin is 19, Starfire is 19 and Cyborg is 21.**

**If that is all, I will continue with this story.**

XxX

Temporary Babysitting

Chapter Two: Roomies!

XxX

"Is he awake yet? I have to be home soon and if I'm not, my mom will be upset," Andrew says as he is leaning over Beast Boy who is still passed out on the couch.

"You mean me? I'm already upset," Raven says sarcastically as she sits legs crossed on the couch.

Andrew rolls his eyes as he sighs in annoyance. The Titans could probably all agree that this entire thing is weird. No one could ever have guessed that out of nowhere that these two kids come from the future saying that they are the offspring of Raven and Beast Boy. They never would have guessed that Hope is Beast Boy's daughter, just because of the lack of commonalities in their genes. Andrew on the other hand, is the spitting image of Beast Boy, just with Raven's colors and attitude.

"I still have a hard time believing that friend Beast Boy and friend Raven are romantically interested in each other," Starfire says to the group of Titans who are still in the Common Room.

"Well, Hope and I are your proof. And when my dad- I mean Beast Boy wakes up, I will need to talk to him and Raven one-on-one. Hope will stay here too," Andrew says to the Titans who reluctantly agree.

"He's probably not waking up any time soon, so let's go ahead and speed up the process," Cyborg says as he sticks his mechanical finger in his mouth and forcefully shoves it into the green teen's ear.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That's disgusting!" Beast Boy immediately wakes up while trying to get the wet saliva out of his ear. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because your son has a bedtime! Ahahahahaha!" Cyborg says as he begins to laugh uncontrollably.

Andrew and Raven both sigh in annoyance.

"Okay, he's awake. Everyone out except for Raven and Beast Boy," Andrew demands as while everyone begins to leave the Common Room.

When everyone is gone, all that is left is Andrew, Beast Boy, Raven, and Hope.

"So, why are you here?" Raven asks her future son.

"I'm here to mainly see Hope, because I didn't get to say bye to her, but I'm almost positive that my mom didn't tell you about other things that are necessary, like the fact that Hope and I are your kids," Andrew explains to them.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH! Hold the phone, I am having a very hard time believing that I'm actually gonna be married to Raven and have kids with her!" Beast Boy yells in shock.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, but these two kids are proof. Well actually, Andrew is proof, I have a hard time believing Hope is our baby," Raven says as she picks the baby off the floor and places Hope in her lap.

Andrew sighs, immediately knowing that this is about to lead to another argument.

"Just because she isn't green? Raven, I wasn't always green! This is why I wish you would get to know me better before you make assumptions like everyone else!" Beast Boy raises his voice in anger.

"What are you talking about? I know you enough. And how was I supposed to know that you weren't always green?" Raven asks in monotone while shrugging her shoulders.

"You didn't! That's why you get to know people, Raven!"

"ENOUGH!" Andrew yells loud enough to silence the two Titans.

They both turn their attention to him. Even Hope gave him his undivided attention.

"I got to leave here in about two minutes and I have to tell you guys something about Hope, that my mom probably didn't tell you. Hope is already having small episodes of her powers. She will go into tantrums and her powers are very random, so be careful," Andrew explains as he eyes his little sister.

"What kind of powers does Hope have? Mine or Beast Boys?" Raven asks in curiosity.

Andrew pauses for a second, trying to decide if he wants to tell them yet or not.

"I'll let you figure that out. I have Raven's powers and personality. So, of course I meditate every day, or my powers get out of whack," Andrew explains to them.

"Why can't you tell us what Hope's pow-"

Andrew interrupts Beast Boy before standing up from the couch, "Sorry, I have to go. Good luck to both of you guys, I'll stop by sometimes too," Andrew says as he gives Hope a little kiss on her cheek, earning a giggle from her. Andrew creates a portal and waves quickly before disappearing completely from the Common Room.

This left Raven, Hope and Beast Boy in the Common Room alone. It is completely awkward. Neither Raven nor Beast Boy could look each other in the eye or even speak. The only sound is coming from Hope, who is just gurgling to herself and clapping her hands together. Beast Boy grew tired of the silence.

"So…looks like that we are going to be married one day and have kids, cute ones too," Beast Boy says awkwardly.

"I just really want to know why Hope has blonde hair, freckles and white skin, that's what confuses me," Raven says in monotone.

Beast Boy sighs, "You wanna know that badly?"

Raven nods.

"Okay, well, come follow me into my room. I want to show you something. Can I carry Hope?"

Raven doesn't answer, but she hands Hope over to Beast Boy, who just giggles loudly and grabs onto Beast Boy's emerald green hair.

"Ouch! Hope, quit it!" Beast Boy screeches in pain as while Hope just giggles harder and louder.

They both stand up from the couch as Raven follows Beast Boy to his room. When they get to his room, the door opens to reveal, a shockingly, decently clean room.

"Your room is surprisingly clean," Raven says in awe as she looks around his room.

"I quickly picked it up when I found out Hope would be staying here, just in case she managed to find her way to my room," Beast Boy explains as he places the little baby on the floor of his room.

"Ew, Beast Boy. Pick her up and let me place a blanket down or something. The floor is nasty," Raven says in monotone as she waits for Beast Boy to start his grumbling while picking up Hope and let's Raven put a blanket on the ground, then places Hope back down.

Beast Boy walks over to his bed and gets down on both his hands and knees and tries to reach for something, but is unable to. So he morphs into a green possum and crawls under his bed and pushes a box out with his head. He walks back over to Raven and Hope who are both sitting on the blanket that Raven had laid out.

"A possum?" Raven asks as Hope starts to crawl towards the green possum.

She places her little baby hand on top of Beast Boy's pointy nose and moves it from side to side, while giggling.

"Da-da!" Hope says while still touching the green possum. Beast Boy then morphs into a little green Shitzu puppy. This causes Hope to giggle even more.

Raven just watches for a couple a minutes. She just allows them to play for a little bit. But she still keeps her emotionless composure.

Beast Boy finally turns back into his human form and picks up the box that he had previously pushed.

"Okay Rae, you wanna know why Hope has blonde hair, freckles and white skin?"

"Well, that's why I'm here, right?" Raven says in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I guess so," Beast Boy pauses as he lifts the lid off the box and pulls out a book, well a photo album actually. He hands it to Raven. "Just look through a couple of pages."

Raven takes the photo album from his hands and looks at the cover of the book. The cover has a bunch of African animals on the cover. She opens up the book and on the first page are two photos. The top photo is a picture of a very pregnant woman with a man who is kissing her stomach. The woman has blonde hair and freckles and the man has brown hair. The bottom picture is of a white-skinned baby boy who is sitting in a baby carrier.

"The top picture is of my parents and the bottom picture is of me when I was born. Is it sad to say that I don't even know when I was born?" Beast Boy asks sadly to Raven.

"You don't know when your own birthday is?" Raven asks as she looks up at Beast Boy who is just watching Hope play.

He shakes his head, "No, I don't. My mother died giving birth to me and after that, my father didn't bother taking care of me. I was left in the care of the Doom Patrol. Rita was the one who found me a couple of months after I was born. She had found me in a scientific laboratory."

Raven turns the page and asks, "Why were you in a laboratory?"

Beast Boy shrugs, "I don't know. They liked to test on infants and when Rita found me, I was green with green hair."

Raven suddenly felt something wash over her. Guilt maybe?

She observes the four next pictures. The top one on the left page is of Beast Boy when he was a young child. He has his Doom Patrol mask on and he is smiling with Rita. The picture below that is a picture of a green tiger cub and a real tiger cub. The top picture on the right side is of the entire Doom Patrol and the bottom picture is a shot of Beast Boy, Rita and Mento, all of them smiling.

"I was about six or seven in all those pictures. I don't have any more pictures of myself except of the ones we've all taken together. I even have a couple of selfies with Starfire and Cyborg," Beast Boy jokes as he closes the photo album up and closes the box and kicks the box back under his bed. "Hope probably got the blonde hair and freckles from my mother. She looks a lot like you, though. The perfect blend of my mom and you."

Raven could feel her face heat up and covers her face with her hood before saying, "Andrew looks exactly like you, and it's almost scary."

"Yeah, but he acts like you and has your powers," Beast Boy says as he looks at Hope who is hitting her leg with her hand. "We don't know whose powers she has. I don't even know if she can even have my powers."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my powers were caused by science experiments, not by my genes or whatever," Beast Boy explains to the sorceress.

"But what if whatever they gave you, became part of your genes and DNA? There could be a chance that Hope got your powers," Raven suggests.

Beast Boy shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe. We will just have to wait and see, I guess."

Nothing is said for a couple seconds, that's when both of them notice that Hope lets out a big yawn and then rubs her eyes.

Beast Boy gets up from the floor and picks up Hope from the ground and then offers a hand to Raven. She looks at it for a second and then accepts with a slight blush on her face, but he couldn't see it anyway.

"Someone is a tired little girl, aren't you?" Beast Boy says to Hope. "If you want to, you can go to sleep. I'll lay her down."

Raven shakes her head, "It's okay. I'll lay her down."

"Awwwww, can I do it Raven?" Beast Boy begs.

Raven rubs her temples, "Okay, but I'll make sure you do it right."

Beast Boy smiles brightly as he walks out the door, but waits for Raven to get the blanket and shake it out. They make their way to Hope's new room. It even has her name on the door. The door automatically slides open.

"You go ahead and lay her down and I will turn on her music and fan. Make sure you take her bow off and make sure she is warm," Raven says as she gives Beast Boy the black blanket and walks over to the stereo system.

"Calm down, Raven. I'll make sure she is fine and cozy." Beast Boy says with a smile.

He places the little baby down in her crib and wraps her up her blanket and removes her bow from her head and gently rubs her forehead and coos at the baby, "Time for bed little girl. You don't want to get cold and have to sleep with that stupid bow. You're gonna sleep aaaaaaaaaaall through the night, right Hope?"

Raven has set it on her 'Night Night' playlist and walks over to the crib. Raven notices that Beast Boy has done a pretty good job laying Hope down for the night. She looks over at the digital clock. It's already eleven 'o clock at night. She is going to be tired in the morning.

She watches Beast Boy as he gently rubs Hope's forehead until she is finally asleep. Raven is literally in shock. She never knew Beast Boy knew how to take care of babies. They both quietly walk out of the room and into the hallway. Immediately Raven begins asking questions.

"How did you know what to do with her? You seem like a natural." Raven says in honest amazement.

Beast Boy gives her a confused look and shrugs, "What do you mean? I just did what I thought was good for her."

"I didn't mean anything bad, I was just honestly shocked at how good you are with her," Raven says to Beast Boy who smiles tiredly at Raven.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Get some sleep Raven. Goodnight," Beast Boy says as he begins to walk towards his room, leaving Raven alone in the hallway.

She smiles a very small smile and makes her way to her own room to turn in for the night.

XxX

Raven is awakened around two o'clock that next morning. Only three hours of sleep. She is awakened by the sound of an infant crying. For a little bit, she honestly forgot that Hope is living with them, and that her future son and future self had came to them last night. It almost seemed like a crazy dream, but the loud crying of the baby is evidence that this was in fact no dream, but reality.

Raven turns over in her bed and rubs her eyes while moaning in annoyance and tiredness. She tosses the covers back and gets out of bed and doesn't even care to cover herself with her cloak or boots, instead she just wears her leotard and purple fuzzy socks that Starfire had gotten her a while back. She tiredly walks out of her room and into the hallway.

She realizes that Hope's crying slowly dies down to silence. Becoming worried, Raven quickly runs to the baby's room and opens the automatic door with her fingers. When she looks inside, she is a little taken back.

There is Beast Boy with Hope in his arms. He turns around and presses a finger to his green lips, telling her to be quiet. He motions for Raven to retrieve a bottle and formula. Even though Raven, does not really fully comprehend the image that she is seeing, she just distantly nods and leaves to get the baby bottle and formula.

She is super, duper confused. How did Beast Boy know she had been crying? And how did he get her to be quiet? And how does he know that she wants a bottle?

Then it dawns to her.

How the hell does she make a baby bottle to feed Hope?!

Raven enters the Common Room and makes her way to Hope's diaper bag and retrieves an empty bottle and a can of the formula.

"How do I do this?" Raven asks to herself as she begins to read the can.

Finally understanding what to do, she quickly makes the bottle and hurries back to Beast Boy and Hope.

When she returns to the room, she sees Beast Boy holding Hope in his arms and is rocking back and forth in a rocking chair. She's wide awake, but she is quiet. Beast Boy looks up at Raven and gives her a smile and moves his head in a fashion to tell her to bring the bottle over. Raven walks closer to him and Hope and her eyes finally adjust to the darkness. That's when she notices that Beast Boy isn't wearing a shirt and just some sweatpants. Raven's face heats up quickly and tries to cover her face, but can't because she didn't throw on her cloak. So instead, she just tries to "play it cool".

Before Raven is able to hand over the bottle to Beast Boy, it is engulfed in white magic, similar to the future Raven's magic. Beast Boy looks at Raven with a confused look, which Raven shakes her head and mouths, 'It's not me.'

The bottle that is encased in white aura is lifted out of Raven's grasp and it floats over to Hope's hands, which she grabs and places the nipple of the bottle in her mouth and starts to drink.

Beast Boy and Raven look in wide eyes at the baby. Raven is beyond shocked, because very few newborns or infants even have the ability to use pure, white magic. Usually white magic is an indication of a very experienced sorceress, but Hope can't be advanced, she's only one!

"Guess that answers whose powers she has," Beast Boy's voice whispers softly as he looks at the baby who is feeding herself.

Hope removes the bottle from her lips and doesn't really care that the slobbery milk is leaking from her mouth. Beast Boy makes a grossed out face and looks for something to wipe her mouth with. The closest thing is a clean diaper, which is what he uses. Raven gives him an odd look, which Beast Boy shrugs. Hope goes back to eating until she is completely done. And when she is, she just drops the bottle on the floor while giggling loudly. Beast Boy stands up from the chair and hands Hope over to Raven.

"You can change her diaper," Beast Boy whispers as he waves his hand over his nose, implying that she smells.

Raven rolls her eyes, "And you will stay here and watch how I do it." Raven says in monotone as she walks over to the changing table with Beast Boy behind her.

Raven opens up one of the doors to the table and pulls out a brand new, clean diaper. She opens it and places it underneath Hope. Raven unbuttons Hope's footy pajama to reveal a rather leaky diaper.

Beast Boy, who is standing beside Raven, begins to gag from the smell and looks of the used diaper. Raven rolls her eyes and decides to change it quickly before she had two messes to clean up. When she is done changing Hope, she decides to get her another pair of pajamas, since those are stained and smell like crap, literally. Beast Boy watches Hope as Raven looks in one of the dressers for another pajama outfit. She chooses one that looks exactly like the last one, except that this one is zebra print, rather than cheetah print, but it is still a footie pajama. Raven walks back over to Hope and dresses her back. When she is fully clothed, Beast Boy immediately picks her back up and sits back down in the rocking chair. He looks up at Raven and smiles.

"You can go back to sleep Rae, I can take it from here," Beast Boy says softly as he begins to rock Hope in his arms and looks down at her.

Raven begins to protest, but a yawn stops her. She looks at him a little bit longer after her yawn.

Beast Boy smiles sweetly and whispers, "I'll take it from here."

XxX

Sun seeps through the curtains of Raven's room. That still didn't bother her though. After she had taken care of Hope last night, she went straight back to sleep. She still is asleep, she didn't care what time it is and neither does Hope since she hasn't cried the rest of the night and has yet to have wake Raven up.

Raven vaguely hears the sound of her door sliding open and closing. She is really too tired to care if it's an intruder or not. Just kill her so she can sleep some more.

"Raven, wake up," says a voice, which belongs to Robin.

She doesn't stir.

Robin hesitates a second before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently and carefully.

"Raven, you need to wake up."

She still doesn't move or say anything.

Robin presses forward a little more.

"Raven-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, ROBIN!" Raven shouts in anger as her telekinetic powers easily fling Robin into Raven's automatic door, causing him to knock the door off and nailing into the wall across the hallway.

Robin doesn't even bother to try and get Raven out of her bed again. Raven continues to sleep a couple of more hours after the incident with Robin.

It's around twelve o'clock in the afternoon when Raven finally wakes up. She just couldn't sleep anymore if she tried to at this point.

Raven tosses her covers back and puts on her cloak and her boots. She walks up to her door, still somewhat not fully aware of her surroundings. She looks at her door for a second, and then her eyes widen slightly.

"What happened to my door?" Raven asks to herself as she just walks past the broken down door that is leaning up against the wall in the hallway, that's when she remembers the incident with Robin. 'Maybe next time he shouldn't come in my room.' Raven thought to herself.

She makes her way to Hope's room first to find it empty, as expected. Raven then decides to make her way to the Common Room. When the double doors open, it reveals Starfire and Robin in the small kitchen talking intently to each other and Beast Boy and Cyborg playing their video games. She walks over to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, where is Hope?" Raven asks, not seeing the little baby anywhere.

"She's playing on her blanket," Beast Boy responds, not really focused on the baby.

Raven looks to the left of the couch, where the blanket is, but no Hope. Raven, feeling her anger and impatience build she walks in front of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's view of the screen. They both try to look around Raven's body and continue to play. Raven's annoyance wears off and envelops Beast Boy's controller in black aura and makes it explode into little pieces, instantly setting off Beast Boy.

"Why'd you do that Raven?! I just bought this with my puny ass allowance!" Beast Boy shouts in anger while knocking off all the little pieces of the broken controller onto the floor.

"Oh yeah. You mean the allowance that contains what you found in the couch cushions and our dirty laundry?" Raven asks sarcastically.

"Okay whatever! What do you need now?" Beast Boy asks in annoyance.

"Beast Boy, look around. Do you see anything missing?"

Beast Boy takes a second and looks around the room, not really understanding what he is supposed to be looking for.

"We don't have all day. You were supposed to be watching Hope, so where is she-"

Raven is interrupted by a sudden explosion sounding and the quick shake of the tower. All the Titans look between one another, until Raven is the first one to take off out of the Common Room and in search of Hope, while the others when to see what caused the noise.

Raven begins to look through all the rooms of the house, about five minutes later, she hears her communicator going off.

She flips it open to reveal Beast Boy, "Uh, Raven, you might wanna come to your room. Hope is fine and she is here, but I can't say the same for your room."

Raven looks at him in confusion. Before she has the chance to respond, he disconnected the call. She decides to see exactly what he is talking about. She walks down the hallway to see the other Titans standing around the room. Beast Boy is holding Hope, who immediately locks eyes on Raven and begins to bounce in Beast Boy's arms and giggles loudly.

"Ma!" Hope says loudly while reaching out for Raven.

Raven lifts Hope out of Beast Boy's arms and looks into her room, and regrets it.

Her room looks like it had literally been hit by a meteor. The bed is broken into bits and the sheets are torn to shreds and it was even smoking a bit. The flooring even has burnt markings into the floor. The bookcases are knocked over and one of the two bookcases is smoking too. All the books are fine, none of them smoking or destroyed.

"What happened to my room?" Raven turns around and asks the group of Titans who all just shrug.

"This is just what we saw when we heard the explosion," Cyborg explains. "I can fix up your room no problem."

Raven sighs in relief, "Thank you. When will you be done?"

"About three months. The flooring is pretty beat up and your window is cracked. It'll take a while to get everything fixed," Cyborg explains as he looks at Raven who is just emotionless as usual.

After about a solid minute of Raven just keeping quiet she speaks again, "Where can I stay now?"

"You sleep in the Common Room," Robin suggests.

Raven shakes her head, "No. That's too far away from Hope's room."

"Maybe you can sleep in Star's room," Cyborg suggests as well.

"Her room is even further than the Common Room," Raven replies back.

Cyborg shrugs his shoulder and looks at her in confusion, "So? Just teleport through the floors and ceilings."

"I'm a little iffy on teleporting with Hope, plus I will need Beast Boy's help with her and he's on the same floor as I am…" Raven leaves off looking at the odd stares she is getting from her teammates.

Cyborg has a sly smile on his face, as does Robin. But Starfire and Beast Boy just looked confused.

"Why are you and Robin looking at me like that?" Raven asks in annoyance.

"You could stay with Beast Boy. His room is on the same floor as Hope and he has a queen sized bed-"

"No. Next idea," Raven says as she shifts Hope to her other hip.

"Raven, I think this would be a good idea. I have a twin sized bunk on top of the queen. I can sleep up there and you're more than welcome to have the bottom one. I'll even keep the room clean for you and Hope," Beast Boy tries to persuade Raven into the idea.

Raven really thinks about it for a second and is about to protest until she felt Hope's baby hand on her cheek. Raven's mind goes blank and she felt as if she wasn't part of the world for a couple of seconds. When she finally 'returns to her body' she sees everyone looking at her with strange looks.

"Really?!" Beast Boy asks with wide eyes and excitement.

"Wait what-" Raven is interrupted.

"This glorious, friends! You guys will be actual mates of the room!" Starfire says with a huge smile and her hands clapped together.

Raven looks at them with confused looks and holds her hands up, "Wait just a second-"

"Just make sure you guys don't do anything that causes Andrew to come sooner," Robin says as he wrinkles his eyebrows, earning a blush from Beast Boy and a death glare from Raven.

"Tell me what I just said," Raven asks in monotone before anyone could interrupt her again.

Everyone gives her confused looks and Raven didn't really feel talking or bothering with the problem anymore.

"Nevermind, forget it. Everyone go away. I'll pack up my stuff and watch Hope. Beast Boy, as much as I know you'll probably annoy me, can you help me with this?" Raven asks in monotone as she walks into her destroyed room with Hope on her hip.

Everyone looks at Beast Boy and then Beast Boy shrugs and follows Raven into her room. The other Titans slowly disperse from the hallway to do other things. Beast Boy could hardly believe how everything is happening to him. He has had a thing for Raven ever since the incident with Malchior. He never noticed just how fragile Raven really was and is. Sure she has walls built up, but when those walls break down, she is pretty soft and has a big heart. He's not too sure if he 'loves' her, but he does know that it is more than just a measly crush. He cares about her more than the other Titans, that sounds terrible to say, but it's true. If it was anyone of the other Titans versus Raven, he will pick Raven every time.

He always pushes the thought of him and Raven ever being an item or anything more than teammates out of the picture. She never seemed to care too much about him. Just today she had found out about his past. He thought it would never happen between them, and it hasn't happened yet, but he definitely won't give up now. Hope and Andrew and even the future Raven has given them a new adventure, for the time being.

"Okay, Beast Boy, what exactly did I say out there?" Raven asks to Beast Boy, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Beast Boy asks, not too sure what she is exactly talking about.

"When we were just out there, I was about to decline the invitation to live in your room, but I blanked out and then all of you guys went crazy," Raven explains as she begins to pack some of her other clothes and belongings into a box, while she still holds Hope.

"Oh, well, you just said, 'Thank you, Beast Boy. That sounds perfect,'" Beast Boy recites remembering what Raven had said.

Raven looks a little taken back, "Well, I wasn't going to say that. I'm so confused. I didn't want to say that and my room is destroyed. For three months. What freaking happened, Hope?"

Beast Boy starts to help Raven pack until he feels the need to walk over to Raven. He didn't really know why, but he felt like he should. Raven is bent down over the box and that's when she notices that Beast Boy is behind her. She stands up and just looks at him.

"What do you want?" Raven asks in monotone.

Beast Boy looks around for a second, like he was in a brand new place, "I don't know, I just felt the need to come over here…"

That's when Hope places a hand on Raven's and Beast Boy's cheek, considering just how close they all three were. When she placed a hand over their cheeks, an image begins to play in both of their minds. It almost looked like a memory they both had, but they didn't.

The image playing in their head is Raven's room, playing through the eyes of Hope. She is sitting in the middle of Raven's room. The small baby is seems to be creating a white ball of energy in her right hand and then in her left hand she is creating a ball of black energy. That's when she tosses both of them in the air, making them collide and causes the huge explosion in Raven's room. Then both of their minds come back to normal.

Hope has removed both of her hands from their cheeks. Raven and Beast Boy are both wide eyes and look at each other. Raven could hardly believe any of this. Averi Hope, her future baby, is a sorceress of black and white magic. These types of sorcerers are almost rare. None of them are alive to this day, the last one perished away over two hundred years back. Then it hits her. Does Hope also have the power of mind manipulation? That would explain why Beast Boy felt the need to come over to Raven and why Raven had willing agreed to living with Beast Boy for three months. It's all so hard to believe, because is only a one year old. If she has the powers of Beast Boy as well, that would probably be the reason why the future villains wanted to kidnap her. She would be the ultimate villain if raised and trained by them.

"We can't say anything," Raven says immediately, while breaking the silence between the both of them.

"Why? What's wrong?" Beast Boy asks, completely oblivious to his future daughter's power.

"Let's just say, I now know why they want her so bad," Raven replies as she steps back from the close proximity of Beast Boy and finishes up the packing she had been doing previously.

Beast Boy looks at her confused, "Why? Because of how she demolished your room?"

"Don't you get it, Beast Boy?" Raven asks desperately.

"Get what?!"

"She has the power of mind manipulation. She manipulated mine and your minds to do what she wanted. She got into your mind and made you feel the need to walk over to me, because she wanted to show you what she did to my room. She got into my mind and made me say that I wanted to live in your room, because that's what she wanted," Raven explains, trying to get Beast Boy to understand her.

"Woah, can you do that?"

Raven shakes her head, "No, I can't do the white magic like she can do either. It confuses me. I don't understand how she can do any of this at such a young age. I guess that'll be something that we will learn later on. We just have to make sure to watch her carefully."

"Maybe she made you say that you wanted to live with me, because maybe she wants us together?" Beast Boy suggests while receiving a 'are you an idiot' glance from Raven.

"No, she probably didn't do that."

"Think about it Raven. You and I argue all the time and we don't ever bond. You're the South Pole and I'm the North Pole. We are so different and we don't really know a lot about each other. So there is no possible way that we could ever be friends, much less be together," Beast Boy says as he picks up the box that Raven had just packed up.

"Okay, where are you getting at?"

"What if Hope and Andrew are the reasons we get together?" Beast Boy asks, immediately causing Raven to stop in her footsteps. She turns around and looks at him for a little bit, not really sure what to say to what Beast Boy had just proposed. It sounded pretty farfetched to her, but then again…what if it is the reason they do get together?

She turns around and looks at Beast Boy before saying, "I guess we will just have to find out."

XxX

**Thank you guys so much for all of your amazing reviews!**

**I'm so glad you like it! I enjoy writing it!**

**REVIEW YOU GUYS!**

**Thanks!**

**-ZMBE**


	3. Demons and Dreams

**I'm so sorry you guys for the late update. I know that you don't want to hear of my excuses, but I do ask for condolences from you guys. My absolute best friend passed away yesterday. And I really didn't mean to, but I'm so glad that I used her name in this story. Hope is definitely going to be a very special character to me now. **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**If I may, I will continue on with this story. And I will update LIADW really soon, I promise!**

**And I forgot to do the disclaimer…**

**I do not own the Teen Titans!**

XxX

Temporary Babysitting

Chapter Three: Demons and Dreams

XxX

"Beast Boy, if you keep unleashing such horrible stenches from your butt, I'm going to kick you out of your own room," Raven says tiredly and in monotone as she turns onto her stomach and covers her head with her pillow.

"Mhmmhhmmm…" Beast Boy grumbles and moans as he lets out another gaseous fume from his butt.

Raven sighs and turns around more in Beast Boy's bottom bunk. She has been sharing Beast Boy's room for about a week now and nothing has changed, except for the fact that one of them had to stay home with Hope when there is trouble downtown. 

Beast Boy's room is literally the worst place to stay, Raven has concluded. His room smells terrible, the bed smells terrible and feels terrible, and he is so obnoxious when he sleeps. He snores, moans and talks in his sleep. The only positive part about it all is that Beast Boy has amazing hearing, considering he is part animal, and he is able to hear Hope easily without even using the baby monitor, even though they still have it hooked up anyway. Sometimes, Raven takes it upon herself to go help with Hope, because she is half her responsibility.

Raven still has a very hard time believing that she is going to marry Beast Boy and have children with him. It seems like such a shock. She has never felt anything for the green skinned boy, has she? It would sure seem that way eventually.

Beast Boy had also brought up a very, not so stupid question. 'What if Hope and Andrew are the reasons we get together?'

It would seem like a logical explanation. A baby can cause a couple to come together, but also could cause them to drift apart. It all just didn't make since. Maybe it isn't supposed to be figured out just yet.

The Tower alarm interrupted everyone's beauty sleep, including little Hope's. Beast Boy moans in annoyance and tosses a little more in his bed. Raven doesn't say anything, but instantly gets up to go into the now crying Hope's room.

Raven walks through the automatically sliding door and walks over to the crib and looks down at the crying, blonde baby.

"There, there," Raven says in monotone as she picks up Hope, who immediately stops crying.

Raven quickly changes Hope into a clean diaper and is in the middle of putting on her violet and black stripped footie pajama when Beast Boy walks in.

"You got Hope? I have a bottle ready for her. Come on into Common Room," Beast Boy says quickly and then disappears.

Raven finishes dressing Hope and makes her way to the Common Room to see what has caused the alarm to go off in the first place. When she enters the Common Room, she sees Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy standing in front of the screen. They all look at Raven and Hope.

"Why did the alarm go off at two in the morning?" Raven asks in monotone while grabbing the bottle that Beast Boy had left on the table for Hope and began to feed her.

"It appears that it is just a false alarm. Nothing in the city is happening," Robin explains as he gets a better look on the city, which shows nothing out of the normal.

"Then why did the alarm sound?" Starfire asks in curiosity.

Robin shrugs his shoulders, "I'm not sure, exactly. But, it shows that nothing is wrong."

"Then can we go back to bed?!" Beast Boy asks in exasperation.

Robin looks at the screen for a little bit longer and then turns back to his tired team and nods, "Yeah. I guess so."

Everyone takes a couple of minutes before leaving the room. Beast Boy is the last one to trail behind the Titans before he stops to notice that Raven isn't following them.

"Rae, aren't you coming to bed?"

Raven, who is busy feeding Hope, looks up at the green changeling and then looks down at Hope who has her eyes closed and its feverishly sucking on her bottle.

"Yes, after Hope is done with her bottle," Raven responds.

Beast Boy hesitates before deciding that he wasn't going to leave Raven and Hope alone. He walks back over to the couch that Raven is sitting on and sits beside her. He looks over Raven's shoulder to get a better look at his future daughter.

He sighs, but doesn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Raven asks in monotone.

Beast Boy doesn't answer just yet. He leans forward and brings his hand closer to the baby's face and wipes a little bit of milk and spit from her drooling mouth. He doesn't make a sour face or anything. He just wipes it on his sweatpants.

He asks distantly, "How is she so perfect?"

Raven is a little taken back by this. She didn't think that he would say something like that. So instead she responds with something Beast Boy would probably say.

"She's our daughter. How could she not be perfect?"

Beast Boy looks up at Raven and chuckles lowly and tiredly and responds back with, "Funny, how could I have not realized that?"

They say nothing else and just wait until Hope is done with her bottle. It is about 2:45 in the morning when Hope is finally done with the bottle. Raven burps her blonde baby and turns her body to look at Beast Boy.

"Want to lay her down or do you want me to?" Raven asks.

Beast Boy smiles and carefully takes Hope from her arms, "I'll gladly put her to sleep."

Raven nods and stands up from the couch, as does Beast Boy.

"I'll see you in the morning then," Raven says as she levitates off the ground and rises to the ceiling and disappears into it.

Beast Boy's eyes stay on where Raven's figure had just been. He shifts Hope into a more comfortable position and walks out through the double doors and out into the hallway. He makes his way to Hope's room and walks through the sliding door to her crib. He adjusts Hope so that he can easily place her in the crib without bumping or dropping her. When he places her on her back in her crib, Hope begins to giggle loudly.

Hope had opened her eyes when she was done with her bottle a while back. So, she had the opportunity to wake up out of her sleepiness. Her amethyst and emerald eyes lock onto Beast Boy who is now putting on a lullaby song on her iPod. She starts to giggle louder and louder until she is able to catch his attention.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asks the little baby, knowing well that the baby wouldn't actually respond to him.

Hope stops giggling for a second and just looks at him. Then she turns her attention to her hand. On the tip of her index finger she creates a little, bitty ball of white energy. Beast Boy just watches for a second until he snaps out of it.

"No, it's bedtime, Hope. Not time for magic," Beast Boy says as he puts his hand over the finger with the marble-sized ball of magic.

Hope starts to giggle because from Beast Boy destroying the little ball of magic, it made it have a popping sound, similar to that of bubble wrap.

"Woah, that was kinda cool!" Beast Boy says in surprise and tiredness. He shakes his head furiously and tries to calm down the excited baby, "Nope! No more for Hope. It's time to go to sleep."

He pats her head awkwardly as he tears his eyes away from the baby and attempts to leave the room. Hope, immediately not liking Beast Boy's disappearance, starts to cry loudly. Causing Beast Boy to cringe his body and walk back over to the crying baby.

"Hoooooooooope, why won't you let me sleep?!" Beast Boy asks in exasperation and annoyance.

Hope looks up to the sound of Beast Boy's voice and instantly stops crying. She giggles and raises her hands up towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at her before shaking his head and sighs.

"Girls are so needy," Beast Boy says to himself.

"And green shape-shifters don't know how to make their future daughters stop crying."

Beast Boy turns around to see Raven standing in the doorway, without her cape and boots. She looks tired and aggravated, even if doesn't appear like it, Beast Boy knew better.

"She won't go to sleep and she started to cry when I tried to leave the room!" Beast Boy exclaims in exasperation while throwing his arms up for emphasis.

Raven raises an eyebrow and then walks past the shirtless teen and to her future daughter. She peers over the crib to look inside at Hope. Hope's eyes adjust to Raven's figure and starts to giggle loudly and begins to kick her legs furiously in excitement. Like before, she raises the same index finger and creates a tiny marble-sized white ball of magic. She lifts her little arm up to Raven to show her little magic. Raven sighs and rolls her eyes before creating her own marble-sized black ball of magic and brings it closer to Hope's little ball of magic.

Beast Boy watches in curiosity, deciding he needs a better look. He walks closer to the crib. He watches as their two tiny balls of magic are being brought closer together. When they finally touch, they immediately pop like a tiny firecracker and little sparkles of black and white magic fall onto Hope. She giggles a lot more than before, almost causing Raven to smile.

Almost.

"That was pretty cool! She did that to me a minute ago, but I didn't know what she wanted," Beast Boy says as he continues to look at Hope, who has now found her foot very interesting.

Raven watches as Hope grabs her right foot and brings it to her mouth, "Mmmmm, foot," Raven says emotionlessly and sarcastically.

"Is that all she wanted?" Beast Boy asks Raven.

She shrugs and then says, "I don't know. I just heard her crying loudly from the hallway. We can try to leave now."

Beast Boy nods, "Okay."

When they try to walk out of the room, they are stopped by Hope's loud screaming. Raven and Beast Boy both groan in annoyance and walk back over to the crib that held the little crying baby. Unlike last time, when they look over at Hope she doesn't stop crying. She cries louder until it almost becomes a loud screech. Beast Boy leans over the crib and picks up Hope and rocks her in his arms, but she doesn't cease her crying.

"Hope, what's wrong now? Why won't you let me sleeeeeeeeep?" Beast Boy asks in a whining voice, still continuing to try and soothe the little blonde baby.

"Maybe something is bothering her," Raven says as she takes Hope from Beast Boy's arms, "What could possibly be upsetting you at three thirty in the morning?"

She still continues to squeal, but her eyes that had been closed tight shut, opened up and she looks up at the ceiling, still screeching. Raven looks up, but sees nothing out of the ordinary. Raven looks back down at Hope, that's when Hope looks at her with her eyes glowing white, similar to Raven's now.

Raven, not really having any control, she looks up at the ceiling and what she hadn't seen previously, is as clear as day now. Upon the ceiling is a solid black, mutant looking thing. It doesn't have the defiant form of any human, but it looks more like a dog type thing. It has bright red pair of eyes and has fangs sticking out of its mouth. It's huge in size and it has six legs, like an insect.

"Beast Boy, there's a demon on the ceiling!" Raven shouts as she comes out of the trance that she seemed to be in. She protectively holds Hope closer to her chest and covers her head.

"Where?! I don't see anything!" Beast Boy shouts back as he becomes alarmed and looks up at the ceiling, but doesn't see anything.

"It's right there! How can you not see it?" Raven shouts back as she points to exactly where the demon is standing.

The dog looking demon bares its razor sharp teeth and locks it's eyes on Raven and Hope. The demon had been standing on the ceiling upside, but it jumps down onto the ground on all six legs. He glares down at Raven and growls lowly at the sorceress.

"Beast Boy! Do something! I can't attack, I'm holding Hope!" Raven shouts as she backs up slowly until her back is completely against the wall.

Beast Boy looks around, "Raven, there's nothing there! I don't see anything!"

The demon begins to slowly walk closer to Raven and Hope, making Hope cry louder. The demon doesn't flinch at the sound of the baby. Instead, he just continues to walk closer.

Raven shifts Hope, so that she could raise her right arm in defense, "He's right in front of me. Do something!"

"I would if I could see it, but there's nothing there, Raven!" Beast Boy shouts back at Raven, who just looks crazy.

"If you won't do anything, then I will. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouts as she begins to lift up the rocking chair.

"There's no reason to attack…I'm here to deliver a message to you…" The demon says telepathically to Raven, who slowly lets the chair down, but doesn't let her guard down.

"I don't trust any animal that talks and enters my daughter's room unannounced," Raven spits towards the dog.

Beast Boy just looks at Raven with a crazed look, "What are you talking about, Raven? I don't talk in my animal form and this is my daughter too."

"Ignore the green one…I'm here for you…" The demon responds as he turns his head to look at Beast Boy. He looks at him for about five seconds and then Beast Boy's eyes roll in the back of his head and falls down to the ground.

Raven could feel her patience slipping and her anger coming to surface, "What did you do to him?"

"Relax….I merely put him to sleep…Now…I'm here to discuss that wondrous and unique part demon, part human, and part changeling child that you have in your arms…"

Raven instantly drops the arm that she had been using to lift up and quickly wraps her arms around Hope in a protective manner. Her eyes narrow into a glare.

"Leave her alone," Raven says venomously towards the demon.

"Oh…I will not harm her…neither will my master…the future needs her…her powers are so magnificent and astounding…she can use mind manipulation, transform into any animal and even humans without the abnormal coloration, and has amazing sorcery that no one can comprehend or obtain since centuries before her…she's the ultimate evil, if raised right…"

"Too bad she won't be raised poorly. She has two amazing heroes as parents. She will not have the same destiny as myself. She has a pure heart," Raven says with anger in her low voice.

The demon seems to grunt amusingly and responds with, "Dear, naïve, sorceress…she can be allowed to do with whatever she wants with her destiny…it is not your choice, it is hers…she isn't your Hope, she is our Hope…a hope for a future full of maliciousness and destruction…it will be a beautiful, life-like version of hell…"

"Beast Boy and I will never raise her to become evil. You should know that. Everyone should know that," Raven spats in anger as her voice wavers.

"Yesssssssssss…everyone understands your disgusting love for the mutt child…" The demon hisses in distaste and then makes a sinister smile "…Just understand that no matter what time period you hide your beloved child…we will all find her…and we will destroy everyone in the process…"

"What about Andrew or the other Titan's children? Don't you want them too?" Raven asks in anger.

The demon dog laughs loudly and answers, "…those pathetic, insignificant heroes mean nothing to my master…they do not have the powers that this one has…although Andrew is the brother of Hope, he lacks the powers she has…he only has your measly sorcery powers…and the others have nothing that interests my master…Hope is the only one he wants…and even when you and her unworthy father are out of the way and the world has finally came down to its knees, he will still want her…my master has seen the future…and when Hope reaches her eighteen years of life…he will mate with her and have countless demons and shape-shifters…"

Raven's eyes glare and begin to glow white, "You are disgusting to see my daughter in that way. You won't be able to take her away from me. I won't let you."

"You won't have a choice in the matter…when the time comes…we will get what we want…and you can't do anything to stop it…" The demon smiles evilly and his figure begins to fade away "…Just remember what I said…there will be nothing you can do to stop my master…we will obtain your precious daughter…and we will destroy you and your world…until then…I and many others will see you in your nightmares…"

The demon slowly fades away completely and Raven continues to stare at where the demon had previously been. She notices that Hope has stopped crying and is only making small whimpers. She couldn't shake the strange negative feeling that has crept into her body and mind.

She feels Hope shift in her arms, which causes her to look down. Raven's amethyst eyes look into Hope's emerald and amethyst eyes. She hugs Hope as tightly as possible without hurting her.

"I won't ever let anyone hurt you, ever. I promise, I will keep you safe," Raven says to the little baby who gives Raven a small smile.

Hope turns her head and then looks over at Beast Boy who is still lying on the ground. Hope points her tiny finger towards him.

"Da! Da, da, da!" Hope squeals while bouncing around.

Raven realizes that he still hasn't woken up. She rushes over to Beast Boy and kneels down beside him. Still holding Hope in her arms, she places her right hand on Beast Boy's back and tries to awaken him.

"Beast Boy, wake up," Raven says emotionlessly while continuing to gently shake his back.

He doesn't stir.

Raven sighs in annoyance.

"Beast Boy, get up," Raven says again while shaking a little harder.

He doesn't move. He almost seems like he isn't breathing.

Raven's heartbeat quickens a little and she grows a little worried. She starts to really shake him and raises her voice, allowing the panic to be heard.

"Beast Boy! You have to wake up! I can't do this alone!" Raven says in panic as she shakes him harder.

He doesn't move.

Raven can feel the tears prick her eyes.

"Beast Boy…you have to get up, please. I need you and so does Hope…" Raven says with much sadness in her voice.

"Raven…"

Raven looks at Beast Boy, who is still unconscious on the ground. That was his voice, but he couldn't have said it.

"Raven…wake up…"

She looks at him with a confused look. She wipes away the tears in her eyes and says, "I am awake."

"Raven…you're dreaming…"

Raven looks down at Beast Boy whose figure is slowly disappearing and so is everything else around her.

"Raven! Wake up! You're scaring me!"

Everything goes completely black and then Raven feels like she is being shaken. She slowly opens her eyes, but immediately closes them.

"Raven, wake up! You're dreaming! Nothing is hurting you," Beast Boy's clear voice enters her ears.

She opens her eyes again and then blinks away the sleepy feeling she had in them. Raven focuses her vision on her surroundings. She tries to sit up, but something is holding her down.

"Oh thank god, you're awake," Beast Boy says as he sighs in relief and smiles slightly.

Raven finally notices that she is in Beast Boy's bed, on the bottom bunk and that Beast Boy is sitting on the side of the bed with a slight concerned look on his face.

"Where's Hope?" Raven asks immediately in monotone.

Beast Boy is a little taken back and then answers with, "She's in the Common Room with Starfire, everyone else is in there too, but Starfire is playing with her," Beast Boy looks at Raven who seems to be a little less tensed as he told her the location of their future daughter, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Raven answers and she forcefully sits up in the bed, which causes her and Beast Boy's face to be pretty close together.

"If it was 'nothing', then how come you kept asking me to wake up and that you needed me?" Beast Boy asks pretty seriously, while staring at Raven for an answer.

"I don't want to worry you, it was just a dream," Raven answers as she telepathically knocks Beast Boy off of the bed and onto the floor, not too gently either.

"Whatever, Raven. I'm not gonna push you anymore on the subject, because I don't want my life to end too quickly…"

Raven stands up from the bed and retrieves her cloak and boots and then sits back down on the bed to put on her boots.

Beast Boy stands up from the floor from when Raven had pushed him off the bed. He walks towards the door. Before leaving he turns around to Raven and smiles charmingly. Raven looks up at him, emotionlessly.

"Can I help you?" Raven asks, trying to maintain the funny feeling she is enduring in her stomach.

He smiles a little more and says, "It's nice to know that you finally admit to needing me. Of course you're gonna need me in more ways than one later on…I mean…We did make Hope and Andrew."

Raven could feel her face heat up quickly and one of the pillows blew up, causing feathers to fly around the room like snowflakes.

Beast Boy laughs and then dashes out of the room, before Raven could harm him.

Raven regains her composure and pulls up the hood of her cloak and says to herself, "What an idiot…"

XxX

**I know that this was a short chapter, but please forgive me! It took me a while to get back into the writing groove. I was so lost, I almost gave up on the story, but I refused. I have to finish it, regardless of anything.**

**So I hoped you all liked it!**

**Please Review if something confused you!**

**Thank you guys!**

**-ZMBE**


	4. Christmas Shopping: Part One

**Okay you guys, I have something that I want to do to really bring the characters of my stories to life! You can check out Hope, Raven, and the other Titans on FACEBOOK and INSTAGRAM!**

**I'm making two accounts. Each one will both have the same name. Which is ZMBE2012, if that changes…I will let you guys know.**

**Now bear in mind, these will not be characters unless you guys want to submit your own drawings and I'll take them. These are real people that I have found that represent my characters and the Teen Titans pretty well. You will also see other characters from other stories of mine.**

**Just a thought! Let me know what you think about that.**

**Alright now, I'm going to get started with this next chapter. I'm so happy with the reviews that I'm getting for this story! I'm glad you guys like it!**

XxX

Temporary Babysitting

Chapter Four: Christmas Shopping: Part One

XxX

It has been a couple of days since the nightmare that had inhabited Raven's mind. It turns out that none of that stuff had even happened. Raven asked Beast Boy that next morning if they had been awaken by the alarm, but he had said that the alarm never went off in the middle of the night. It took a while for Raven to shake off the uncomfortable feeling at night. She almost begged Beast Boy to let Hope sleep in their room, but he wouldn't allow it. Instead, he would morph into a dog at night and sleep on the floor of Hope's room.

Raven had gotten used to sleeping in Beast Boy's room. It wasn't too bad when she ignored the smell of rotten socks and old food. The first few nights since the nightmare, Raven had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming. It freaked Beast Boy out a lot. Sometimes, if he was sleeping in his room, instead of the floor in Hope's room, he would climb off of the top bunk and sit on the edge of the bottom bunk and rub Raven's back until she calmed down. She would always be asleep, of course. She never knew, and it would be better if kept that way.

Just two days ago, Raven had to ask permission to take Hope out in public like to her 'depressing' café or to a book store. Sometimes, Beast Boy would be gone and so would the other Titans and she really got annoyed with having to be at home. Raven had telepathically contacted her future-self and asked if she could take out Hope. Future Raven was strongly against it at first, but she reluctantly allowed it. Raven also brought up the nightmare to her future-self, but she told her not to think too much into it unless something actually happens, but she knew to be on guard, so she told her to be on guard and not to trust anyone.

Today is the 18th and the Titans are actually busy placing the last few Christmas décor up around the tower. They are all busy doing their own individual jobs around the tower. Robin is placing Christmas lights on the small Christmas tree that they had placed in front of one of the huge windows in the Common Room. Starfire is busy putting up decorations that require a little bit of height. She is hanging stockings on the wall. Not stockings that have names, just blank stockings on the wall, just to add a little Christmas spirit. Cyborg is cooking up some lunch in the kitchen. Beast Boy is, shockingly, vacuuming up the floor of the Common Room, so that Hope wouldn't crawl around in dirt and nasty stuff. And Raven is nowhere in the Common Room.

Raven is actually in Hope's room, getting Hope ready to go out in public for a little bit of Christmas shopping. Hope hadn't really gotten the chance to get out of the house, like Raven. Raven didn't really like that. She didn't want Hope to grow up to be sheltered for most of her childhood. Just two days ago she had taken baby Hope to her favorite café and sat at a secluded section. She did get a few weird looks from the usual customers and workers there, but Raven ignored them.

Raven is dressing, or actually, attempting to dress Hope up in an outfit that Starfire had actually gotten her a few days ago. It's a Christmas dress. It mid-sleeve and it is black and white zig-zag stripped dress, with a bow and band around the waist that is red in color with white polka dots and with the same design at the bottom part of the dress. Starfire had even managed to get her a pair of solid black tights and a black band that held a red and black bow on her head, which a silver rhinestone in the middle. She even has a pair of red, shiny, dress shoes that fit her little feet. It's an adorable outfit, if she could get her in it.

"Hope, quit being like your father and let me put on your shoes. We need to go shopping," Raven says in monotone as she tries to gently shove on the little red shoes on Hope's little feet.

Hope moans in annoyance as she kicks her feet so hard that she kicks the shoe out of Raven's hand. Raven rolls her eyes as Hope just giggles.

"You're a little butt," Raven says dully as she bends down to pick up the shoe again.

Hope just gurgles and makes unnecessary noises as Raven is finally able to put the shoes on the baby's foot. After Raven is done with Hope's entire outfit, she picks her up and places her on her hip and walks over to the full body mirror in Hope's room. Raven had decided that she needed to change her appearance as well. She just had on a black sweatshirt, her straight hair up in a messy bun, with black sweatpants, black tennis shoes, and a pair of nerd glasses that covered her face. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it's worked pretty well before. She just looked like a stylish young woman.

She looks at the reflection of herself holding Hope in her arms. She smiles.

"You definitely don't look like you came from me."

Hope laughs, not really knowing what she is saying, but she just bounces and giggles.

Raven walks away from the mirror and makes her way to Hope's tiny closet and gets out her purple and black stroller. Hope is a big baby. It would be a task in itself to carry this big girl around the mall for a couple of hours.

She pulls out the stroller and carries that in her free hand as she carries Hope on her hip. This is a difficult task as well. Raven walks out of the room and makes her way to the Common Room. On her way there, something strikes her mind.

"Hope, how would you feel about your dad coming with us to the mall today?"

Hope smiles instantly and starts to talk in baby talk saying, "Da-da!"

Raven smiles slightly and says, "We can ask him if he wants to go."

Raven and Hope walk through the automatic doors of the Common Room, to reveal the many Christmas decorations and a very, very clean atmosphere. As soon as she enters the room, all eyes are on Hope and she is bombarded with baby talk and the Titans touching her.

"Look at Raven's little bungorf! She looks nice," Starfire says as she floats over to Hope and gently pinches her cheeks, causing Hope to turn away from Starfire.

"She's way too cute," Robin agrees as he tries to get into Hope's face, but like before, she turns until she doesn't see any of them.

"Hard to believe that's Raven and BB's baby. She is such a cutie," Cyborg says and then pauses so he can get in her face as well, "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Raven rolls her eyes in annoyance and steps back away from the oogling group.

"Could you please give my baby and baby momma some space!" Beast Boy says jokingly as Raven just glares at him.

As soon as Hope lays eyes on Beast Boy, she starts going crazy. She starts to bounce around in Raven's arms and tries to reach out towards Beast Boy.

"Here, you take her. She wants you," Raven says dully as she hands Hope over to Beast Boy, who willingly takes her.

"Who is the prettiest baby in the world? You are!" Beast Boy says in his baby voice, which causes Hope to just giggle and smile.

Raven almost smiles, but she refrains from it.

"So, Raven…why are you and Hope dressed up? Are you going somewhere?" Beast Boy asks Raven.

Raven pushes her nerd glasses back onto the bridge of her nose and nods, "Yeah. We are going Christmas shopping for a couple of hours and maybe we might get a bite to eat."

"Oh? Sounds like you girls will have a lot of fun," Beast Boy says as he looks into Hope's amethyst and emerald eyes.

Raven watches as Hope becomes infatuated with Beast Boy's pointy ears. She starts to lean up and grab the point of his ears. Hope giggles and tugs hard on his ears, causing Beast Boy to groan in pain.

The other Titans giggle at Beast Boy's pain. Raven just sets down the stroller and asks for Hope back, who is willing to go back to her young mother.

"How long will you two be gone?" Robin asks as goes back to finishing up the lights.

"I'm not sure. It's two right now. I'll try to be back around seven, if that's alright. I'll keep my communicator on me," Raven explains as she walks over to the counter and starts to put stuff into Hope's diaper bag.

"That's fine. Maybe someone should go with you," Robin suggests as he kneels down to pick up some more lights.

"Oh! I would love to join in the mall of shopping with you and Hope!" Starfire exclaims in excitement as she jumps up and down.

Raven shakes her head, "Sorry, but maybe another time. I actually prefer that Beast Boy goes with me. It is his baby, after all," Raven says as she begins to gather all of Hope's stuff together.

Beast Boy's eyes go wide and he begins to shake his head, "Noooooo thank you. I do not want to go to the mall."

"You need to go. Hope wants you to go. I necessarily don't care if you go or not," Raven says emotionlessly as she shrugs her shoulders carelessly.

"But you look semi-different! What about me?! If you haven't noticed Rae…I am GREEN! Like the grass!"

Raven groans, "Just put on some of Starfire's orange makeup."

Beast Boy glares at her, "No. I'm not going."

"Actually, I have something for you that could help you with the pigment of your skin, your elf ears and that tooth. I got it in one of my compartments of my body…let me just get it…" Cyborg pauses and pulls something out of the compartment of his chest and pulls out a ring, "Slip this onto your ring finger on either hand and make sure not to get it wet. This will automatically create the appearance of you, before you became green."

Beast Boy takes the ring from Cyborg and looks at it for a second and then looks back at the cyborg and asks meekly, "Is it safe?"

Cyborg gives him a funny look and answers, "Duh, I wouldn't give you something that would harm you…lethally at least."

Beast Boy hesitates for a second and then slips the ring onto his left hand ring finger and instantly within five seconds, his entire appearance changes. His skin tone is no longer green, but a natural tan color.

"I need a mirror," Beast Boy says distantly and then runs out of the Common Room.

No one says anything but they could definitely hear Beast Boy shout, "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" Loudly from one of the bathrooms in the Tower.

Beast Boy runs back into the Common Room, displaying his new, fang-free, pearly white teeth. He still has his bright and big emerald eyes, but he didn't have his green hair. It is not a sandy blonde color and it sort of grew a little longer. He even has a few freckles covering his cheeks.

Raven couldn't stop staring at the new colored guy in front of her. Beast Boy is so handsome. But, she almost likes the green better…it was more him.

Hope just stares at the new colored guy that is in front of her. His presence that he gives off is the same as her daddy's but he looks completely different. She just looks at him with wide eyes as he begins to walk closer to her and he smiles brightly at her.

"Now you look more like a daddy's girl," Beast Boy says as he takes Hope out of Raven's arms.

Raven is almost afraid that Hope would start screaming her head off, but she just giggles and claps her hands in Beast Boy's arms.

"Hey Beast Boy, maybe you should go change your clothes. You'll look pretty obvious in your uniform. I got a hoodie and jeans you can wear. They will sort of fit you, I think," Robin says as he asks Beast Boy to follow him.

Beast Boy nods and is about to hand Hope back to Raven, but she just shakes her head and says, "You can take her, just make sure she doesn't eat something off of the floor."

Beast Boy laughs and then responds with, "I would hate for her to eat one of Robin's ball that explodes and freezes people."

Raven glares dangerously at Beast Boy, who just backs away slowly and then runs out of the Common Room.

She rolls her eyes and then turns back to Cyborg.

"Oh, and another thing…I need to borrow the T-Car."

Cyborg's eyes widen in shock, "Uhm, you ain't driving my car. You don't have a license!"

"Yeah. But I'm a great driver. You choose…Me driving or Beast Boy driving."

Cyborg groans and hands Raven the keys to the car, which Raven just smirks victoriously.

XxX

"_Santa Claus is comin' to town! Santa Claus is comin' to town! Santa Claus is comin' to toooown!'_

Raven groans in annoyance as she pushes Hope's stroller through the walkway of one of the stores in the huge mall.

Beast Boy looks over to the purple-haired sorceress and asks, "What's wrong, Rae?"

"Well I hate being called 'Rae', but that's not what's bugging me. It's these overplayed Christmas songs. They're the same every year."

Beast Boy gave her a funny look and says, "Well yeah. They're traditional Christmas songs."

"They're traditionally annoying."

Hope is busy lying back in her stroller while playing with one of her many toys. She's just biting all over the toy.

"You're like a female version of Scrooge."

"I'm not selfish."

"No. You just don't like Christmas."

"I like Christmas, just not Christmas music."

Raven is so focused on talking to Beast Boy that she wasn't watching where she was going and accidentally ran Hope's stroller into a column in the mall.

"Oops, sorry Hope. It was your dad's fault."

Beast Boy looks at Raven with a bewildered glance and exclaims, "What?! I wasn't the one steering her stroller! It's not my fault you drive the stroller like you drove the T-Car!"

"What are you talking about? I drove the T-Car just fine," Raven argues back blandly as she leaves the store that she's in and enters the main center of the entire mall.

Beast Boy laughs sarcastically, "Oh yeah, I forgot! Silly me! It totally slipped my mind that you are supposed to run over two cats and run through all the red lights!"

Raven could feel her patience wearing thin. She grips the handle of the stroller tighter and ignores him for a couple of seconds.

"Maybe I should push Hope in the stroller," Beast Boy suggests to the demon who just ignores him once again and pushes the stroller faster.

"Raven, stop walking so fast!"

Raven just walks faster.

"Will you please slow down?"

Raven doesn't stop, but just increases her speed until she is taking long strides.

"Why did you ask me to come with you if you were just going to ignore me?"

Raven was going to continue on going forward, but she is instantly stopped. The stroller is the reason why she couldn't move forward.

"Hey, why did you all of sudden stop in the middle of the mall?"

"Will you shut your mouth for a just a second?" Raven snaps as she moves from behind the stroller to see that the wheels are in engulfed in white energy.

Raven looks inside the stroller to see Hope's eyes are glowing white. Raven glares at the little baby, whose eyes slowly fade back to their amethyst colors. She smiles brightly at Raven and then giggles.

Beast Boy walks up beside Raven to see the last little bit of Hope's powers.

"What did she do?"

"I think that she wanted me to stay with you, so she put brakes on the stroller," Raven says in monotone as she walks behind the stroller and begins to push it again.

"Then maybe you shouldn't leave me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so annoying."

Nothing else is said for a couple of minutes. They just walk together, passing stores and many people.

"I need to get some gifts for Starfire and Hope. I have everyone else's, but I just need to get them something. I just don't know what to get them, exactly," Raven says after a couple of minutes of silence.

Beast Boy thinks for a second and then comes up with an idea.

"I know that Starfire has wanted this hoodie from one of the stores around here, you could get her that. And Hope shouldn't be too hard…just get her a toy. She'll have fun eating the bows and stuff."

Raven rolls her eyes, "Thanks for the help."

"Well, let's go inside 'Everything Sparkles' that is where Starfire wants the hoodie. I know what it looks like too," Beast Boy says as he is about to walk into the store itself.

Raven nods, "Sounds like a plan.

They walk inside and Raven instantly hates it. Everything is…Sparkly.

Everything is either bright colors or glittery. This is not the store for Raven.

"Hello, is there anything that I can help you find today?" Asks a lady who is about the same height as Raven. She has bleached blonde hair and orange color skin. Her face also looks like she covered it in makeup that didn't appeal to her face.

"Uhm, no. We are just looking. Thanks," Raven says in monotone as she tries to move past the girl, but the girl just blocks her path and crouches down to Hope's level.

"Who is this little cutie? She's a sleepy baby." The blonde girl asks in a very high-pitched voice.

"My daughter. Now can you please move?" Raven asks in slight annoyance as she tries to crank her neck a little higher so that she can find Beast Boy, who is a little further back in the store.

The blonde girl looks at Raven with wide eyes, "Really? Because you two look NOTHING alike!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Raven replies back, feeling her anger rise.

"She must get her looks from her dad. Is he around here?"

"No. Bye." Raven says in much annoyance as she just wheels the stroller around her and makes her way to the back of the store to where Beast Boy was at.

Raven just made it to where Beast Boy was at just a few minutes ago, but now he is gone. She turns her head in different directions to try and spot the blonde-headed guy.

When she finally spots him, she glares. The stupid bimbo is talking to Beast Boy…

Great…

Raven wheels Hope's stroller to the direction of Beast Boy and the blonde sales associate. Beast Boy turns to Raven and smiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by the worker again.

"It'll be just a second, ma'am. I'm with this customer," The girl says quite rudely and then turns her attention back to Beast Boy, "Sorry, but how about I get your number?"

Raven could almost feel like the entire world is going to blow up, due to her annoyance and anger. She isn't jealous.

No way.

She's mad because this girl just blew her off and for asking her future husband for his phone number!

But she isn't jealous.

Beast Boy places a hand behind his head and could feel the anger coming off of Raven.

"Uh…no, you can't. I'm not interested. Sorry," Beast Boy says awkwardly, not meeting eyes with the sales associate.

The girl puts her hands on her hips, "And why not? Do you have a girlfriend already?"

Hope, who had actually fallen asleep since the brake incident on the stroller, is beginning to wake up. Her eyes open up wide and she looks around at her surroundings. She hears an unfamiliar voice and then her daddy's voice. She turns her head furiously to try and see him, but she couldn't see him.

"Uhm…not exactly," Beast Boy says once again in awkwardness.

The girl looks back at Raven, who still hasn't moved from her spot. She glares at Raven, "Can I help you?"

Raven's scowl didn't change and she responds with, "Oh, no. I'll wait till you're done with him."

The blonde rolls her eyes, "Whatever," she looks back at Beast Boy and turns her flirtation on high, "So, what's stopping you from giving me your number?"

"Da! Da-da! Da-da!"

Beast Boy looks down at his daughter who is wide eyes and smiling her little teeth at him. Beast Boy smiles brightly and leans down. He unstraps Hope and picks her up from the stroller. He looks back at the blonde, who just looks shocked beyond belief.

"This is what's stopping you. My daughter, Hope," Beast Boy says while holding the smiling baby.

Raven smirks slightly as she makes eye contact with the blonde girl.

"So, you're with the goth girl?"

Raven looks at her with an amused and shocked look and exclaims, "How am I goth?!"

Beast Boy and Hope both giggle by Raven's little outburst.

"Look at you. I don't even understand how you managed to get this guy, much less trick him enough to have his baby," The blonde girl spat at Raven, whose smirk just grew even bigger.

"You are absolutely right. Because I just forced his di-"

"Rachel Roth!" Beast Boy exclaims, completely interrupting her from what she was about to say.

Raven rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'll come back in here later to buy the gift for my friend when you're not in here."

"Whatever," the blonde girl says in annoyance and anger as she walks away from the both of them and Hope.

"If you want, I'll get the sweatshirt and you can pay me back. Why don't you go sit outside? I'll come get you when I'm done," Beast Boy suggests, instantly making Raven suspicious and untrusting.

"No. You won't. I don't feel comfortable with that," Raven says to Beast Boy who, shockingly, just smiles genuinely at Raven.

Beast Boy, doing something that he knows that he should never do, grabs Raven's hand gently and looks into her eyes. Raven could feel her face heat up quickly and her stomach feels like it is doing backflips. She couldn't say anything. Her heart is beating rapidly, but maybe that's because she has never had someone so close to her face. He is literally three inches away from her face.

"I promise. You have nothing to worry about. I'm here for you and Hope. I may not have known Hope for very long, but I love her more than I ever thought I could love someone. If we are supposed to be together, I'm not going to do something that will get in the way. You and I, we may not feel anything now, but with Hope still here, that is enough of a drive to keep it going…"

Beast Boy pauses for a second to give Raven a chance to speak, but she didn't.

She couldn't.

Raven is so afraid to say something, because she might throw up on him. She's never been this nervous and around Beast Boy, nonetheless.

"…I'm willing to fall in love with you Raven."

XxX

**There you go! Chapter Four!**

**And that is only Part One of the Christmas Shopping!**

**Also, if you didn't know… you can find all these characters on my Facebook Page and Instagram account! The accounts should be up by next week. The pictures will be real people, not cartoon drawings, unless you would like to submit some! You will get to get a real idea of what Hope looks like and many others!**

**Thanks you guys!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**-ZMBE**


	5. UPDATE! Not a Chapter

**Posted December 19, 2013**

**It is finally here, you guys! I have created a Facebook page for my author name and such! **

**The name that you will need to type in to find it is…**

**Zmbe2012**

**That's the exact name and way to find me.**

**The default picture is a color picture with multiple pictures of the Titans and the words, 'Teen Titans' are on the picture as well. The cover photo is of Raven and it says, "Sometimes."**

**They were the only photos that I have on my phone.**

**You are more than welcome to post whatever you would like to on this page. Send in your own photos or whatever! Just make sure you like the page.**

**The photos are from a lot of the character from different stories of mine. There will more to come and more to add.**

**Updates and new story stuff will be posted on this page as well! **

**You leave a message or anything, I will get back to you! **

**Thanks again you guys! Any further questions, message me on my Fanfiction account!**

**-ZMBE**


End file.
